tu color
by lupsss
Summary: es una historia para mi novio y para ustedes tambien! espero ke les guste!


**Bien...este es un fic para la persona especial de la que estoy enamorada :3 sevque talvez ya escribi demasiados pero esto es lo ke mas me gusta hacer...y dedicarselos es aun mejor...:) solo espero ke les guste ...**

**Sin mas por decir...aqui comienza la historia**

Sam estaba en su cuarto...pensando en Danny...

"Este dia es especial" se dijo a si misma "hoy...cumplimos 4 meses de estar juntos"

Sam sonrio recordando todos los dias tan maravillosos a su lado, esos momentos inolvidables...pero ella le tenia una sorpresa...

"Solo espero...que le guste" penso Sam

Ella se arreglo para ir a la escuela...porque ahi es donde Danny iba a ver y escuchar lo que ella le queria decir...

EN LA ESCUELA...

Danny sr preguntaba donde estaba Sam, usualmente ella jamas llegaba tarde...

"Y si algo malo le paso?" Se pregunto "y si alguien la capturo? Y si ella esta...no,rlla esta bien solo esta un poco retrasada en llegar"

En eso Tucker llego y le dijo que habia un fantasma que estaba causando mucho panico en el Auditorio. Danny se transformo y fue volando hacia alla, pero cuando llego...noto que todo estaba normal a excrpcion de que los alumnos estaban ahi reunidos.

"Tucker" dijo Danny viendo a su amigo que habia corrido para alcanzarlo "aqui no hay ningun fantasma"

Tucker solo sonrio y los dos se sentaron...pero Danny no se esperaba lo que iba a pasar...

Enmedio de el escenario Sam aparecio...

"Hola a todos!" Dijo ella cpn un microfono en la mano "se preguntaran porque estan aqui pues bien hoy cumplo 4 meses con Danny y queria hacer algo especial para el... una cancion que dice mucho sobre lo que siento...solo espero que a ustedes tambien les guste el show"

Con eso empezo la musica...y Sam empezo a cantar...

_Es tan distinto el amor _

_Cuando se ama de verdad_

_Todo cambia de color _

_Gira la realidad._

Danny no lo podia creer pero ahi estaba Sam ...cantando algo para el...

_Es el instinto de crecer_

_Es el sonido de tu voz_

_Es diferente amanecer y despertar._

_Es un sueño y es real._

_Es tan intenso Es incondicional._

Entonces una luz apunto hacia donde Danny estaba sentado...

_Al mundo le faltaba tu color, _

_La vida no podia ser tan gris _

_Pintar el arco-iris en tu piel _

_Yo solo quiero amarte_

_Al mundo le faltaba tu cancion,_

_Las cosas no podian ser asi _

_Cantar entre tus brazos y soñar_

_Yo solo quiero amarte._

Danny no sabia que el habia hecho eso por Sam...aunque Sam siempre que estaba con el veia todo diferente...

_Es tan distinto el amor_

_Cuando se ama de verdad_

_Todo cambia de color Gira la realidad._

_Es tu luz, es tu mirar. _

_Es el refugio a mi pasion _

_Un secreto a revelar_

_Es tu corazon._

Sam sabia perfectamente que Danny no solia ser tan romantico pero con ella siempre lo fue aunque el no se diera cuenta...

_Es un sueño y es real. _

_Es tan intenso Es incondicional._

_Al mundo le faltaba tu color, _

_La vida no podia ser tan gris _

_Pintar el arco-iris en tu piel _

_Yo solo quiero amarte._

_Al mundo le faltaba tu cancion, _

_Las cosas no podian ser asi _

_Cantar entre tus brazos y soñar _

_Yo solo quiero amarte._

_Eehhh Ooohh _

_Y solo amarte_

_Es un sueño y es real. _

_Es tan intenso Es incondicional._

_Al mundo le faltaba tu color,_

_La vida no podia ser tan gris_

_Pintar el arco-iris en tu piel _

_Yo solo quiero amarte_

_Al mundo le faltaba tu cancion, _

_Las cosas no podian ser asi_

_Cantar entre tus brazos y soñar _

_Yo solo quiero amarte._

_Eeehhh oooh oooh_

_Y solo amarteeee_

Todos aplaudieron y Danny corrio al escenario.

"Sam..." dijo cuando llego con ella

Sam solo sonrio timidamente.

"Te gusto tu regalo Dannny?" Le pregunto

Danny sonrio y la beso.

"Me encanto" le dijo "y es cierto lo que cantaste?"

Sam un poco insegura solo movio afirmativamente la cabeza...

Danny se limito a abrazarla y ella respondio al abrazo .

"Yo tambien senti que tu llenaste mi vida de color Sam, te amo"

Sam sobrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Yo tambien te amo Danny, feliz día"

Y ambos se besaron denuevo mientras todos los demas aplaudian y celebraban.

FIN

**Espero que les haya gustado y feliz dia HERO! :3**

**TE AMO! **

**:* :* :* **

**PD. lo que dice la cancion tambien es cierto :3 **

**Adios a todos!**


End file.
